


Love is Overrated

by dark_prince31



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, and they are working on it, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: Miranda and Andrea has a mutual agreement between them, seemingly to benefit both parties, until the topic of 'love' gets thrown around in bed.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: 5sk





	Love is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Following my "Love is overrated" one-shot drabble, I decided to post my continuation separately. The first part can be found in Chapter 10 of 'Moon of My Life; My Sun and Stars'. Much thanks to Leppeh for requesting a continuation! I didn't think it was good to write more until your encouragement came by! Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Love is overrated.” Miranda stated simply.

Andrea props herself up on her elbow, doe eyes gazing at Miranda’s blue ones.

“I suppose sex isn’t overrated?” She smirked as fingers danced across the editor’s abdomen, tracing patterns across her sternum as she wandered dangerously close to the pink nipple.

Miranda bit her lip as she leaned back against the headboard, eyes snapping shut in pleasure as Andrea’s warm tongue engulfed her nipple.

“Why?” A moment of bliss heinously interrupted by Andrea’s voice.

Miranda abruptly opened her eyes, coming face to face with the younger woman.

“Why what?” Miranda huffed, slightly annoyed.

“Why is love overrated?” Fingers stilled against her hardened nipple as Andrea tilt her head slightly, eyes burning into Miranda’s.

Miranda scoffed indignantly, “I’m not having this discussion now.” She sat upright against the headboard, tugging the covers away from Andrea’s grip, “are we doing this or not?”

Brown eyes gaze on the older woman, boring deep into her blue orbs. Her piercing stare easily penetrated Miranda’s shield, making a quick study of the woman. Moments passed before Andrea blinked, brown eyes looking away from the editor as she schooled her features into a smirk. As her gaze returned, the sparkle in her eyes were gone and Miranda swore her brown orbs looked a shade darker than before.

“Of course.” Andrea lets out a small chuckle as fingers moved once more. She circled her breast, trailing the pads of her finger softly against the smooth flesh.

Andrea shifted closer, swinging her leg over Miranda’s abdomen as she straddles her naked form. Eyes darting towards the apex of her thigh as she licked her lips absentmindedly, her gaze trailing upwards as she takes in the smooth alabaster skin. Shifting her gaze further, she peered at the curve of her breasts, fingers brushing soothingly against unmarked flesh.

Andrea leans forward, pressing her lips towards Miranda’s ear. “You’re right…” she murmured softly. Her free hand coming up to rest against Miranda’s throat, her thumb and finger framing the edge of her jaw.

With a sudden push, she pressed Miranda back against the headboard hard, ignoring her gasp. Brown eyes lifted themselves towards her blue ones. The steel features of Andrea both terrified and aroused her.

“Love _is_ overrated.”

The corner of Andrea’s lips curled as she dragged her nails across the hardened nipple, marking the smooth flesh in her wake.

Miranda’s breath hitched, wincing slightly as a bright trail of red began to follow Andrea’s nails. As the twinkle in her orbs faded, Miranda felt the immediate loss of control over the situation. Andrea was relentless and merciless, cruel yet inviting; she played Miranda’s body like an instrument, pushing her boundaries, giving her both pain and pleasure. She snaps her eyes shut once more, a throb shooting through her aching thighs before she felt the sting of her nipple against Andrea’s teeth.

“A-Andrea…” She whimpered. Her head thrown back against the headboard, neck exposed as she gasped her name once more. Her head was starting to spin, her core clenched as her body writhed under the younger woman. She tried to move her hands but felt a heavy force pinning to the side of her head. In a haze, she barely felt her other wrist being pulled upwards. A tug at her shoulders eventually made her realized that Andrea had her wrists firmly pinned against the headboard.

Before she could formulate any reply, Miranda lets out a yelp, her body squirming under Andrea as she felt the keen sting on her neck. She panted breathlessly, tears forming at her eye lids as she blinked them away, not wanting anything to hinder her sight.

Andrea’s steel features were beginning to terrify her.

Realizing the younger woman’s hand was resting just above her pelvis, she attempted to close her legs, only to have Andrea’s palm smack her inner thigh. A faint red instantly appeared on the creamy skin. Andrea shifted herself and the editor further up against the headboard. Spreading the marked thigh, she inserts herself between Miranda’s legs, her own wetness pressing firmly into the editor’s.

“Oh gods…” Miranda moaned, her hips jerking for more friction as pleasure returned to her body.

Andrea pressed her hips into Miranda’s hot centre, feeling the swollen wet nub against her own as she proceeded to grind slowly. Brown eyes met blue orbs once more as Andrea takes in Miranda’s wanton form, words like “please…” and “fuck…” spilling out of her lips, reducing her to a whimpering mess. Andrea’s free hand trailed up to the smooth neck, her thumb and finger quickly framing her jaw once more. Adrenaline surged through her body as she realized she has Miranda Priestly right under her thumb; playing her body like an instrument, she could give out pain and pleasure, and the woman lying beneath her, helpless to resist.

This power trip was addictive; Andrea suddenly knew why Miranda was…Miranda. It felt so good to have this hold over people, to have this hold over _her_. To see her half-dazed eyes darting around desperately, to see her lips spilling incoherent words, to feel her body tremble with need. To feel her jerk and clench and whine as she withholds pleasure, her soaking clit just inches away from Miranda’s.

She stays like this, eyes burning into Miranda’s as she remains perfectly still. Miranda is almost sobbing as she feels pleasure ebbing away, her body wound up so tight that she needed release, but Andrea had not given it to her.

“P-please…” It was barely a whisper.

“Please _what_?” Andrea growled.

“Please touch me…” Miranda half-sobbed, her body shaking with need.

“What if I don’t?” Brown eyes stare at her defiantly, “what if I leave you here, wet and wanting, your cunt aching for my touch, your body burning with the need to come.”

Miranda looks away in humiliation. Tears pricked at her eye lids as she refused to be stripped bare by those dark eyes.

“ _Look_ at me.” Thumb and finger gripping her jaw, forcing her back into the brown orbs.

Heavy breathing filled the room as eyes fixed onto one another, each defiant in their own way. Neither were willing to give in, nor were they willing to submit. What nearly shocked Andrea was that Miranda had been the first to break away.

Blue orbs blinked away the tears as she brought her gaze downwards, as much as Andrea’s grip allowed her to.

“It’s not supposed to be like this.” She whispered sadly.

Andrea lets out a breath she was holding; her thumb and finger releasing their grip on the editor’s jaw. She released Miranda’s wrists from her hold, carefully bringing her sore arms down towards her chest. She soothes the part where she had previously gripped, eyes darting away from a faint bruise forming. She tilts her head up tenderly, inspecting the damage she’s done. Red marks littering the smooth skin once more; she sighed, mumbling a “sorry” before she proceeded to brush the messy white crown away from her forehead.

“Was it supposed to be like this then?” The twinkle in her eyes back once more as Andrea pressed a soft kiss to the faint bruise.

A faint smile appeared on the editor’s lips before fading away again.

“We never should have started this.”

Andrea stiffened, her hand pausing momentarily before she continued her ministrations, rubbing some circulation into the wrists.

“As I recall,” she started quietly, “you were the one who cornered me in the bathroom stall at the gala, lifted my dress and shoved your hand between my thighs as you fuck the living daylights out of me.”

Miranda snatched her wrist away as she whipped her head to one side, refusing to allow Andrea play witness to her guilt. 

Andrea sighed as she rolled her eyes heavenwards. _God, Miranda can be such a child_ , she thought to herself.

“If we are going to have this conversation, I would very much like for you to look me in the eyes, and not act like a petulant child.”

Miranda pay no heed to her as she continued to stare at drapes, arms folding themselves at her chest.

Andrea shifted forward, her palm pressing down against the folded arms, restricting them, while the other grazed the redness on her jaw, eliciting a small flinch from the editor. Cupping her cheek, she brushed the stray tear away, guiding Miranda back towards her.

“The gala was a fact, and I was just stating facts. I am not playing the blame game here,” Andrea unfolds her arms, taking both wrists into her hands as she continued her ministrations. “I’m a part of this as much as you are. I made my choice that night. I choose to be here, I choose to come tonight, and every other night that I was here; I chose to be here.”

Miranda removes her palm, stunning Andrea momentarily, causing her to look up at the editor.

“You may not know it, Andrea, but you are my biggest weakness.” Miranda ran the back of her palm against Andrea’s jaw, brushing her thumb over her lips. “You have such power over me. You could hurt me, and yet I would never bear a grudge against you.”

“I can’t.” Andrea shook her head slightly. “I could never bring myself to.” She eyes the clear bruise at Miranda’s wrist, fingers intertwined with hers as she easily turns her palm over, lifting the slightly discoloured skin to her lips.

“But I came very close to hurting you tonight.” She breathed deeply; images of Miranda lying helpless beneath her, the terrified look in her eyes as she pinned the editor against the headboard. Andrea desperately pushed away the memories, taking in deep breaths as she quelled the nauseated feeling in her stomach.

“I don’t blame you,” Miranda murmured, “I’m not an easy person to lo- ” She swallowed thickly before she continued, “- to be with.”

“It’s not, you know.” Andrea says after a while. Brown eyes searching for blue ones as she threads her fingers through the silver hair. “Love,” she says expectantly, “love is not overrated.”

She leans forward, eyes darting to the editor’s lips as she absentmindedly licks her own. Miranda swallowed thickly; her breathing speeding up a little as Andrea is inches away from her once more.

“Not when it’s you.”

Lips formed into a smile as she felt a hand snaked around her neck. Andrea closed the gap between them as her own lips sought purchase against Miranda’s.


End file.
